Sic Semper Tyrannis
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: There have been a string of ex-military veterans being found dead all over the place and as soon as Brennan and Booth get back fro Vegas the case is handed over to them. How will this case look into the bits of his past which Booth wanted kept quiet, and will all of the secrets become common knowledge? Set just after the Woman in the Sand in season two of bones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

People began piling into Ford's Theatre as many continued talking and conversing excitedly about the performance which was going on tonight. The performance which was being done was the play "Our American Cousin", which was coincidentally the same exact play which Lincoln had been attending at the time of his assassination by John Wilkes Booth.

Just before the show was about to start there was suddenly a blood-curdling scream which resounded throughout the entire theatre which caused security to run towards it. The sight which they beheld was of a skeleton which was completely devoid of skin dressed in army greens, but upon seeing a piece of paper lying there taped to the skeleton's forehead one man read what was typed out on the piece of paper. The words which were in all capital letters clearly spelled out the words in Latin "Sic Semper Tyrannis". Which were the same words which John Wilkes Booth had said to Abraham Lincoln before assassinating him on Good Friday, which was what today was. These words which Booth had said to Lincoln had been translated in English to mean "Ever thus to tyrants."

After taking another long look at the body of the skeleton, the main person in charge of security took out his phone and after flipping it open and calling 911, he said into the phone.

"Hey, yeah someone found a skeleton at Ford's Theatre."

5:00 a.m.

Booth groaned upon hearing the shrill ringing noise of his phone as it cut through the silence of his room, instantly waking him up, causing him to even grab the gun which lay underneath his pillow. Then after realizing that the sound was coming from his phone, Booth leaned over the gun still in his hand and said into the phone.

"Booth. Someone found a skeleton where?"  
Booth said, all exhaustion instantly leaving him upon hearing that there had been a body found at Ford's Theatre, and after inwardly praying to himself that this wasn't some type of ritualistic thing Booth after hanging up started getting dressed.

After Booth had finished getting dressed and after thinking that whoever this was must have known that both Bones and him had just gotten back, he picked up his phone and began putting in Bones' number as he walked out the door.

Ford's Theatre

As the two of them began walking towards where the skeleton had been found, Booth yawned out loudly, and upon reaching the bones he heard Bones say to him, who was obviously in a cranky mood.

"Don't yawn on my remains Booth."

"Ah Bones, don't worry I'm going to stay right over here getting the transportation ready for our buddy here after you tell me how he died."  
Booth said as he stifled yet another yawn fully planning to grab a cup of coffee from the Jeffersonian's kitchen as soon as they got there.

"A single shot to the back of the head, probably from up-close assassination style, a small hand-gun, definitely a murder Booth."  
Bones after telling this to Booth turned around to look at the Special Agent after not hearing any type of remark or even statement come from him. Booth as a matter of fact seemed to be deep in thought, concerned by the statement which Bones had just told him.

"Booth?"  
Then after shaking his head almost as if he was shaking himself off Booth then with a concerned look turned to look at Bones and then said to her.

"Lincoln was assassinated with a small hand-gun, on Good Friday Bones, I really hope that this is not some type of ritualistic thing."

"That is highly unlikely Booth, because while we both were gone, there were murders which have been going on. The remains which I was going to be investigating today had these newer one's not been found."  
Bones said to Booth who seemed to yet again not have even heard what Bones had said to him before he after pausing a moment said to Bones that they needed to get the bones back to the Jeffersonian.

Jeffersonian

While Booth was on the phone talking to a man who was supposed to be bringing over any and all case files on the murders which had happened in both of their absences, Bones was investigating the remains. From what had been discerned, all of the skeleton's which had been discovered had been ex-military, which was the only connection which the FBI had figured out before passing Booth the case.

As Hodgins was examining the army greens which the skeleton had been dressed in, he found a liquid which he discovered to be Jack Daniels, he moved on to the piece of paper which had been left on the skull. Hodgins was also inwardly soaring at how the man was killed hoping that it would possibly be some conspiracy theory.

Angela was currently absent from the scene because while Zach was examining the skull she was waiting in her office so that she could create a drawing. Which could show them what the skeleton had looked like before he had been murdered as soon as Zach was done with it.

Booth who had just gotten off of the phone walked over to where Bones was examining a mark which had been left on the rib, causing Booth to immediately freeze. There was no way… And upon listening to Bones as she began talking his blood began to chill, all these men had been ex-military, no, he was stressing out, there was no evidence to point towards that.

"The mark on the tenth rib appears to have been here before this man died. Booth were any of these other men ex-military?"  
Booth having immediately been pulled out from the stress of his mind answered Bones with a simple nod, being unable to find the words to say as he inwardly hoped that he was just over-thinking this.

"Yeah all the FBI found out before we returned and got assigned to the case was that every single one of the bodies was ex-military."  
Then after looking down at the file which he had in his hand Booth after walked over and standing by the first set of remains which had been found while they had been gone, then started talking about the victim.

"Adam Richardson, ex-army, has two sons who are also in the military, Trent Richardson and Sean Richardson, both are on leave right now in D.C. The coroner said that Richardson died from being point blank shot in the back of the head, very similar to how our most recent victim was killed, except that the gun which was used was a .38."  
Then as Booth walked over to where the second victim was laying he glanced once again to where the most recent one was laying and then stopped, staring at the man's leg, then suddenly Booth's phone began ringing. After Booth had finished talking to whoever had been on the other end of the conversation Booth looked over to the entrance of the Jeffersonian where two men had just walked through the door.

Upon walking up to the two Booth asked them why they were here which the older of the two responded by saying to Booth that they had been told that they're father's remains were here.

"We cannot release you're fathers remains at this time, but I do need to talk to you about your father, so if you could follow me upstairs."  
Booth said to the two men as he motioned with his hand for them to follow him upstairs so that they could have a little bit of privacy, away from the rest of the squint squad's ears.

Upstairs

"What was your father like, did he act unusual or even oddly after he came home from the war?"  
Booth said to the two brothers as he started trying to find a possible link between all of the victims which were lying on tables not too far from the three of them.

The younger of the two brothers started talking to Booth saying that their father was fine after he had returned from Vietnam, and that he would sometimes get mad at how people were ungrateful. Then suddenly the older of the two tensed up , and then slammed his fist down onto the glass table making the coffee cups sitting on the table to shake.

"Don't try and cover for our father Sean."  
Then after turning away from his brother Trent turned to look at the Special Agent, anger clear on his own face as he began talking to him.

"Our father was a bastard, Agent Booth. He was abusive, a drunk, and a son of a bitch. The week after he got back from Vietnam he began hitting me, and would have done it to my brother too if I hadn't protected him, when we both got word that we were being sent back here because our father had been found dead, I rejoiced. That I would no longer have to worry about him."

Upon hearing that their father was abusive, Booth's blood instantly began to freeze, because this was seeming to become less and less like a coincidence.

"Do you know what it's like having to protect your own little brother from the very man who should not be hitting you. From the very man who should be your role model, and not the man who makes it so that you have to hide bruises from your school growing up?"  
Were the words which Trent said to Booth, his face showing a look of an almost need to be understood, and even a look which wanted an explanation as to why this had happened.

"Yeah, I do. Listen just stay in town while we check into the alibis that you gave us, or in case we have any other questions. Understand?"  
And after the two men had nodded and Booth had escorted them both back towards the entrance of the Jeffersonian Booth looked back to the file.

Out of the men which had been killed there had been an ex-army, an ex-navy, now an ex-air force, and then two ex-army veterans before that. Whoever was killing of these veterans probably knew about the abuse which had been going on or had guessed, and was murdering these men. Booth had an incredibly bad feeling as he walked back over towards were the most recent remains were being examined, and then after taking a breath asked Brennan.

"Is there a line of three old bullet wounds almost in a perfect line on the most recent victims left leg, making it so that he would have walked with a limp?"

Bones' look was enough to tell him that there obviously was so before Bones could ask him exactly how he had known this Booth pulled out his phone dialing his younger brother's number.

"Booth how did you know that?"  
Bones asked him as she looked at him trying to figure out how exactly that Booth had known about the three bullet holes on his left leg.

"Because I think that this man was my father."

Booth said before walking away to call Jared on the phone to tell him that their own father might possibly be dead, trying to decide if he was even upset about his father's death. Leaving all of the squint's standing there with open mouth's and Cam standing there with a serious look on her face, trying to decide what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

As Booth waited for his brother to answer his call Booth used his hand to grip the bridge of his nose, feeling an immense headache coming on.

"What is it Seeley? I'm on a date right now and can't—"

"I think that we just found Dad's remains Jared."  
As soon as Booth had said this he heard Jared getting up from the table which he had probably been sitting at with his date and then said into the phone.

"If this is a joke Seel."

"Jared, would I joke about this?"  
Booth said into the phone as he felt the tiny bit of patience which he had had slipping more so by the second as the minutes stretched on.

"I'll be right there, alright, just let me give some money to my date for dinner."  
As soon as Jared had hung up Booth felt rather than heard someone come up behind him, and guessing who it may be.

"Cam."

"Seeley."

"Look, whatever you are going to say, keep it to yourself Camille."

"Look, Seeley, everyone is going to find out about your father and everything around it are you sure you want to be assigned to this case?"  
As soon as Booth turned around he looked not into Cam's face, but down to the ground trying to gain the courage which he needed to say to Cam.

"It's in the past Cam. Besides the connection between the murder victims is that so far every single one was a father, part of the military, and also abused their children, I still need to check with the other victim's children to check." 

Then after saying this to Cam Booth began walking away only to hear Cam say to him that something like this was never in the past, and that you could never truly get over what his father had done to him and Jared.

Booth remembered the first time that his father had ever hit him, he had been so sorry, and Booth could remember how bad his father had felt.

_Booth had been playing inside yet again with the soccer ball which his father had constantly told the ten year old, to play outside with. After kicking the ball once again the younger Booth flinched upon hearing the loud noise of a vase or something fragile breaking in the kitchen where his ball had gone soaring into._

"_Seeley!"  
Upon hearing his name being yelled out Seeley immediately just stood in the same exact place which he had already been standing, thinking that the worst thing that could happen was that his father would give him a belt whipping. Upon seeing his father though Seeley really wished that he had run, because his father reeked of the beer and whiskey which he had gotten so fond of drinking more often than he used to. _

_The next thing that Seeley knew was that he was sprawled out on the floor, and then he felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek, and then looked up to his father to realize that his father had just backhanded him. _

_Seeley's father upon realizing what he had done had immediately picked up the younger Seeley and had started instantly apologizing to his son. Seeley had just stood there unmoving in his father's arms, his mind still trying to register that his own father had just hit him. Eyes wide and unblinking as he was trying to figure out why a simple broken item warranted a backhand to the face._

As Booth returned from his thoughts as he walked towards the entrance he suddenly heard the sound of someone running after him, knowing that it was probably Bones Booth turned around.

"Bones, I really don't want to talk about this right now, I am going outside right now to wait for Jared because my father has just been found assassinated."

"But Booth."

"Not now Bones, I really don't want to talk about my dead father, so please just focus on identification right now so that we can make sure that this is my father. Alright?"

"Yeah Booth, we'll focus on identification."  
Bones said in return to what Booth had said obviously realizing even with her lack of people skills that Booth was obviously upset and did not want to discuss this right now.

Outside

As Booth was waiting for his younger brother he saw someone walking towards him and upon looking over at the man saw that he was the son of the second victim, Evan Green. As Green began approaching him he also heard the tell-tale sound of a motorcycle engine, and after looking over he saw his younger brother with an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

"Agent Booth?"

"Huh. Oh, you must be Evan Green, I'm sorry about your loss."  
Booth said to the man who obviously did not feel any type of remorse in regards towards his father's death from the expression which was currently on Evan Green's face.

"Yeah, well death happens right? But I figured that since my father was the second victim, that you would want to talk with me."

"I do want to talk to you Mr. Green but just not right now, I'll probably come to talk with you in the next few days."

"Alright, well try to have a good day Agent Booth."  
Green said to Booth as Jared reached Booth and Green who was now looking curious as to what Booth and the other man were talking about. After Green had left Jared then looked to his older brother and then asked him about their father and if he had been identified yet.

"Not yet, but I know that it's him Jared, because of the three bullet holes which were in a line on his left leg, you remember those scars, remember it made him walk with a limp."

"Yeah, I remember Seeley, I also remember that one time that father tried to hit me and you punched him in the leg because you knew how bad the leg still hurt the old man and you ended up with broken ribs at twelve years old."

After nodding in turn to what Jared had said to him Booth then responded to what Jared had said by telling him that it had been worth all of the pain just to make sure that Jared didn't get the brunt of their father's punishments. Booth remembered how he had felt that day that he had come home to find that a nine year-old Jared was being beaten up by their father.

_As the twelve year-old walked through the door, he immediately heard the tell-tale sign of his father beating someone up, and realizing that it could be none other than Jared, Seeley bolted into the living room. _

_Upon seeing his father beating up his younger brother Seeley immediately without even worrying about what was going to happen to him jumped in. Immediately aiming to punch for his father's left leg where there were three old scars which he knew caused his father to have a slight limp. _

_After hitting his father in the leg, the older of the two Booth children pushed Jared away from the reach of his father, only to feel a strong punch to his gut, getting rid of every bit of air that he had had in his lungs. His father then started hitting him relentlessly as his younger brother Jared looked on, horrified and afraid that he would be next, so Seeley yelled out._

"_Run Jared!"  
Which Jared immediately obeyed because he knew that if his older brother was telling him to run that it was for his own safety._

_Booth felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as his father's punches continued on but the only thing that he was thinking of was how happy he was that his father wasn't hitting his younger brother any more. _

As Booth and Jared were walking through the doors of the Jeffersonian these were thoughts which were running through the older Booth's head. Until he heard Jared say something to him which surprised him that he would ask about the connection in the investigation.

"What is the connection between all of the victims, Seel?"

"Well every single one of them was a father, an ex-military man, and so far for two of them he abused their children. Also there was the words Sic Semper Tyrannis which was taped on every one of the victim's heads upon finding them. The words which mean-".

"Ever thus to tyrants."  
Jared said interrupting what Booth had been saying causing Booth to turn and look at his younger brother.

"You remember the Latin we learned when we were younger?"

"Hard to forget it Seeley."

"Yeah I guess that it is at that Jared." 

Booth replied to his younger brother as they looked over to where the bones of their father lay waiting to be identified and have a picture of their father. As Booth looked for Angela to see if the remains which he thought were his father's he heard Hodgins tell him that they were in the room with the Angelator.

So as Booth and Jared walked over to where the room where the Angelator was Jared looked over to his older brother and then asked him if he was prepared to see the man who had abused them both so badly.

"Yeah, I guess I am Jared, I just don't know how to properly act, so I'm probably going to need your support on this."

"Yeah, I'll support you Seel, I know that I don't support you on many things, and that I tend to mess up things, but I promise to try my best and support you."

"Thanks Jared."


End file.
